


Sparring Partner

by SupremeMotherHen



Series: Jamie Moriarty vs. Mary Morstan for Joan's Love [2]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeMotherHen/pseuds/SupremeMotherHen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie attempts the art of fisticuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring Partner

“Is that all you've got?” Jamie taunted. It was all she had left in her bag of tricks. She finally accepted the fact that she had bitten off more then she could chew. Mary was, unfortunately, a worthy adversary. Which was incredibly surprising because there was no record of her ever receiving training as a fighter. Jaime had checked.

Mary had barely broken a sweat during the entire fight and had yet to receive a blow. She even looked a bit bored. All of her dodging and punching looked effortless and her ease clearly only pissed Jamie off even more. It was her fault anyway, Mary didn't even want to fight. The wonder twins tricked her into it.

“Oh. Have we been reduced to sophomoric taunts already?” Sherlock sat back in his chair, popcorn and drink in his hands, with a Cheshire grin firmly in place. He was enjoying this far too much for Jamie's liking but she expected nothing less from him.

“We can stop now if you want.” Mary tried to extend an olive branch, hoping Jamie would take it.

“No thank you. The rules are that we stop when one of us is pinned.” Of course she wouldn’t take it.

“We'll I just thought that you might want a break. We have been at it for about an hour.” Mary tried again.

“Chickening out are you?” Jamie smile was far more shit eating than someone in her position was allowed to have.

Mary had enough. She quickly grabbed Jamie by the wrist, spun her round and flipped her on her back. The collision with the practice mat knocked the wind out of her and Mary's knee in the middle of her back was not helping one bit.

Sherlock jumped into action and called the match. He squealed at this turn of events. Her removed the round one card taped to Clyde's shell and reached fro the “round two” card.

“Mary wins this round, would you like to go again?” He leaned down on the practice mat so Jamie could hear him. Mary's knee in her back was long gone but she didn't have the energy to get back up. There was no way she was going to ask for help, so she decided to lay there until movement wasn't too painful.

“I'm just gonna...” Mary had already collected her things and was gesturing to the door. These too were a bit too weird for her. Entertaining a times but weird nonetheless. She only put up with them for Joan.

Speaking of Joan, she chose the worst moment to walk through the door.

“What, why, and how?” Is all she asked. This phrase was being used more frequently these days.

The three stared at her like deers in the headlights. Not so much Jamie, it still hurt to move her neck so she settled for tensing her body.

“We were just having a friendly sparring match. Isn't that right, Mary?” Sherlock tried to take the lead with this. He roped Mary in, hoping her presence would lighten the mood.

“We'll, Sherlock said that he bet I could beat Jamie in a fight because of my muscle tone and all. And then Jamie said “she certainly cannot' all British and snotty. So I was all yes I can but I won't because I would rather not fight; I was just here to bring over the cake I promised you. Then And then Jamie said that I wouldn't be able to protect you if I had to because I was afraid to fight her and she's better with weapons. And then Sherlock was all 'you have a point there'. And then she said that's why she deserves you more than me. So I said fine and we pulled out the mats to have a little match.” Mary said that all in one breathe. She looked on the verge of tears and was trying in vain to catch her breath.

Joan took in all the information before asking, “Who won?” Sherlock pointed to Mary as she reluctantly raised her hand. Jamie groaned from her spot on the floor.

Joan wordlessly grabbed Mary's hand and dragged her out of the front door. They needed to have a little victory dinner followed by a lesson in how not to get roped into things by those two idiots.  


End file.
